


чего разлёгся

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: — Ты пытался убить себя? — спросила она наконец.— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Нокс, — я всего лишь тестировал броню на прочность.
Relationships: Athena & Alphonso Knoxx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, тексты с низким рейтингом от WTF Borderlands 2021





	чего разлёгся

На Пандоре даже небо было уродливое. Сиренево-серая дымная муть. Взвесь пустынной пыли в воздухе от почвы до наверняка самой чёртовой мезосферы — и больше ничего. Сквозь неё даже луна Пандоры казалась размытой, нечёткой. Он напряг память, попытался вспомнить, шёл ли на Пандоре дождь хоть раз с момента его высадки. Выходило, что не шёл.

От умственного напряжения заломило в висках, слабо отдалось в затылочную часть, но он едва заметил. Головная боль едва могла сравниться с тем, как расцветало жаром в боку, где искорёженная ракетным залпом броня вошла в мягкие ткани, стиснула их, словно отжимая напитанную кровью губку. Для героев, сумевших открыть легендарное Хранилище и уничтожить запрятанную внутри тварь, Искатели на редкость дерьмово обращались с оружием. Ни один солдат Атласа не совершил бы такой ошибки, не ринулся бы наперегонки с товарищами за заслуженной добычей, бросив ещё живого врага в беспечной надежде, что тот истечёт кровью сам.

А я ещё собирался сказать им код от оружейной, подумал он.

Видеть отвратительное пандорское небо было уже совершенно невыносимо, и он закрыл глаза. Стало лучше: все его системы, все органы чувств хоть ненамного, но отвлеклись от его собственной боли и сосредоточили фокус на окружающем мире. Он ощутил твёрдость брони под спиной, неудобно врезающийся в левое плечо шов металлических сочленений. Ощутил на лице мягкое, слегка шершавое прикосновение тёплого ветра, который упрямо гнал песок пустыни на занятые новыми строениями «Атласа» территории. Подумал, сколько времени пройдёт после его смерти, прежде чем эта паскудная планета выживет их отсюда, пожрёт все их базы и форты, блокпосты и шахты, отвоюет у захватчиков своё, оставив торчать лишь остовы зданий, как обглоданные скелеты того, что было «Атласом». Зная Пандору — и генерал Нокс мог поспорить, что успел отлично узнать Пандору, несмотря на кратковременность их знакомства, — выходило, что времени ей потребуется совсем немного.

Ну и хорошо, подумал он и улыбнулся.

Потому что хотел улыбаться — и потому что услышал шаги. Лёгкие, почти незаметные за шорохом ветра и тягучим чавканьем сочащегося из пробитого бака топлива. Так аккуратно могла ступать только женщина — наверняка та рыжая сирена вернулась, когда вся дружная компания Искателей выяснила, что атласовская дверь им не по зубам.

— Я не скажу тебе код, — сказал он, всё ещё улыбаясь. Он чувствовал кровь на языке, и зубы его тоже наверняка были красные от крови, и пусть. Жалел он только о том, что обронил сигару, и совсем не оставалось сил, чтобы раскурить новую.

— Они уже знают код, — сказала Афина, и Нокс открыл глаза.

Не потому что хотел её увидеть, не потому что хотел видеть хоть что-то; скорее, он хотел убедиться, что это не она на самом деле, что он просто потерял слишком много крови, и кислородное голодание заставило его мозг галлюцинировать.

Он открыл глаза, и Афина встретила его взгляд.

У неё были голубые глаза, того завораживающе яркого оттенка, каким пандорское небо никогда не смогло бы похвастаться. Такие глаза могли бы сводить с ума парней, девчонок, даже роботов, если бы вдруг оказалось, что Афина из этих. Любителей роботов.

Безотчётно захотелось вдруг поднять руку и — может быть, ударить, ломая шею, может быть, прикоснуться немыслимо бережно. Это не имело значения; тяжёлая броня всё равно его больше не слушалась.

— Теперь я не сомневаюсь, кто им помогал, — похвалил он вслух. — Без такой умной девочки, как ты, они бы не додумались раздобыть код заранее.

Афина смотрела на него немигающим взглядом. Будто ничего не изменилось, будто он всё ещё отдаёт приказы, а она не сбежала и не спуталась с продажными наёмниками; так же было и раньше, когда он говорил: «хорошая работа», а она не говорила ни «спасибо, сэр», ни «рада стараться, сэр», просто смотрела в ответ, не мигая: бесстрастная машина, ожидающая следующего приказа.

Только внутри этой машины билось сердце, живое и полное любви, которую из него не смогли выжечь даже бесчеловечные атласовские программы воспитания.

— Ты пытался убить себя? — спросила она наконец.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Нокс, — я всего лишь тестировал броню на прочность.

Её взгляд выразительно соскользнул ниже, к раскуроченному стальному боку мехи и продырявленному его собственному.

— Ага, — согласился он, — дерьмо броня. И щит тоже. Зажали хороший «Панголин» даже первому генералу.

— Собираешься что-то с этим делать?

— Пожалуй, полежу тут ещё немного, — сказал Нокс и перевёл взгляд на омерзительное пандорское небо. Такое пустое. Совершенно не на что смотреть, совершенно невозможно не заметить, как на границе поля зрения Афина активирует лезвие своего меча.

Умница, подумал Нокс с тенью гордости, знает, что нужно делать с ранеными врагами. Хорошая девочка. Настоящий солдат «Атласа».

Афина занесла над ним меч, держа его обеими руками, направив лезвие вертикально вниз. Тактично делать вид, будто ничего не замечаешь, уже было нельзя, и Нокс перевёл на неё взгляд и невольно залюбовался — идеальная форма, словно наконечник копья, смертоносная и беспощадная, его смерть была красивой, насколько вообще могла быть красивой смерть на этом геморроидальном узле, по ошибке считающимся планетой.

Лезвие стремительно полетело вниз, но не вошло в оголённый бок — оно вонзилось в то место, где соединялись несколько стальных пластин, а затем Афина навалилась на меч всем телом. Заскрежетал, поддаваясь, металл, лопнули крепления на первой пластине, затем на второй, на третьей.

— Давай сразу в голову, — разрешил Нокс.

Она метнула на него короткий и острый взгляд, будто он неудачно пошутил, обошла груду металла с другой стороны и снова вогнала лезвие в сочленение пластин, вскрывая его броню, словно гигантскую консерву. Работала быстро и умело, будто точно знала, как именно детали мехи крепятся друг к другу — и, возможно, так оно и было.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Нокс.

Афина деактивировала лезвие, убрала меч.

— Я пока не уверена, как называется это чувство, — сказала она в сторону, словно отвечала не ему.

Освободив руки, взялась за край брони. Рывок — и Нокс почувствовал, как сдавивший его смятый металл наконец-то разжимает хватку, лизнув напоследок по ране искорёженным краем.

— Вылезай, — сказала Афина.

— Не хочу, — в тон ей ответил Нокс.

— Они вот-вот установят детонатор.

Нокс демонстративно скрестил руки на груди.

Она моргнула, словно не ожидала от него такого ребячества, а затем потянулась к нему, перегнувшись через безжизненную меху, и схватила за плечо. Будто собиралась сама вытащить наружу. Будто на самом деле смогла бы.

Он сдался; сделал глубокий вдох и начал выбираться из кабины, зажимая рану ладонью и морщась от боли. Афина была права: глупо так упрямиться, когда тебе уже далеко не пять лет.

В отличие от некоторых.


End file.
